dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel classes in Cherinob
In the Gerosha universe - and the Dozerfleet Megaverse by extension - angels follow a different classification system from most other sources. Much of this is a carry-over from the mythology of Stationery Voyagers. God The first being, and the most powerful. This being has more authority than even the most powerful reality warpers. Going by many names, his little-known name in the Abrujanian timelines was Aranman. However, angels shouting that name could shake Metabeautalium itself; so even they were hesitant to utter that name. He is comprised of three personal singularity particles called Divitons, which remain distinct for specific offices but which are co-equal and co-eternal, and function as a single hive mind. Being an entity that values the concept of love above all other things, he made all other things for its purpose. However, completion of love requires sharing, which also requires that the other party be at least temporarily allowed the ability to choose not to love and obey - though not without guarantee of zero logical consequence. Thus, while the use of the term "free" in "free will" is possibly pejorative, "able will" is a temporary necessity. This paradox became known as "Volition Dilemma." Being freed from the conflict of Volition Dilemma became known as being "Mode-Locked," which was referred to by the New Testament writers as "confirmation" in either holiness or sin (1 Thessalonians 3:13.) Thus, all things became subject to the conflict between what they should be and do, and what they are or what they choose to be or do. The right way to go became known as the Vocational Destiny, or calling, of a being or thing. The conflict between Volition Dilemma and Vocational Destiny as Consequence formed during the intersections of wills became the Web of Destiny. God ultimately works all things to reconcile His ultimate plan, regardless the efforts of others to undermine said plan. And while every abstract detail is not knowable, the Bible was written to give mankind the important highlights of those details as pertains to human fate. Such is His power, that His ultimate will is fulfilled regardless of any reality warper or multiversal overseer. He is acknowledged outside of Dozerfleet as well, being given a variety of names even within the cosmologies of far less Christian-oriented comic publishers such as Marvel and DC. While not always given deserved glory in Image Comics, God is acknowledged there as well - albeit, reduced to a shady bureaucrat in the cosmology of Spawn. In Marvel, he often goes by the title of "The One Above All." His identity and role are split in DC's cosmology between the Over-Monitor and the Presence. Human overseers of Divergency history in the Abrujanian timelines of Dozerfleet are not known apart from Ivan Wilinski - who had no power to alter those events he was given knowledge of. Even then, he was only allowed to know this after retreating back to the bunker in the woods and abandoning his old life in Veskinsaya. His ultimate domain is all of Outer Reality, which has a raw logic and information-defined outer wall with nothing able to exist outside of it. This Outer Reality works as a "Super Universe," or "Omniverse." Within it, there are four major sub-realities acknowledged in Dozerfleet mythos: The Divergency, Metabeautalium, Depositalium, and Courtellium. The Divergency is the fractured essence of Physicalia - the original natural - physical universe of Creation. It is split into what is called the Megaverse on this database, a complex network of multiverses each containing copies of the original universe inside them. The Divergency event occurred some time shortly after the Ascension of Christ, and split the rest of human history among the emerging timelines. Most highlights of human history as understood in Earth-G-Nada (our world, what would be called Earth-1218 in Marvel enumeration) remained relatively unchanged and mostly unaffected across the Divergency per God being the Rod in the Web of Destiny; yet each resulting universe had slight alterations to the timeline based on which shard of the Abdygalis took residence inside that universe. Every universe in which the shard became a Marlquaan became a Gerosha universe. Each iteration of an EccentriaCore and a Stone of Bovinil Peril became an Eccentriaverse, etc. Even the multiverses attempted to obey a general common history among the universes within each other, with only a few variations. Physicalia is understood to each universe as being the Physical Realm or Physical Universe of that timeline and its inhabitants. At its core is the raw code of the written / spoken words of God Himself, often assuming a variant on binary code and creating what are called the "Locales of Truth." Locales of Truth produce the basic instructions for the development of all physical raw energy, as well as the most critical information necessary for the formation of strings. Said strings are capable of accessing at least four dimensions of space, allowing Jesus to escape the tomb even before the stone was rolled away - or appear post-Resurrection to the Disciples by walking through a wall.Edmiston. "The Fourth Dimension." Christian Vision. May 31st, 2017 Due to the demands of Volition Dilemma, Depositalium became the de-facto necessary realm for disposal of those who became mode-locked on rejecting God. Alas, those sent there filled it with all their wrath, resulting in a violent planet in that universe that is able to sustain life in spite of itself. However, that world's life specimens struggle every single hour of every day. Depositalium acquired strange regenerative properties for its lifeforms; but with a twisted purpose: it would fully revive and regenerate the body of any lifeform with a body; but only to torture that entity to death within 24 hours and then repeat the cycle of death, rebirth, torture, and death perpetually for all eternity. The intense heat also made life there difficult - but not impossible. Plant life - the most common source of food - became bizarre in its properties in order to survive an environment where there was no sun and where normal photosynthesis was not viable. Constant volcanic activity also complicated life in that realm. Depositalium throughout many generations of humanity was simply known as "the Underworld," with interpretations varying. A valley in Israel caled Sheol became the sight of some gruesome, sick, fiery human demises. Therefore, the Jews took to calling Depositalium "Sheol." The realm was later renamed "Hell" by early Anglos, in reference to the realm of Hel in Norse Mythology. Metabeautalium became the de-facto realm of God Himself. This realm contained a planet which also contained regenerative properties for lifeforms, but without the twisted purpose. Often with portals manifesting from the sky, ancients began to look to the sky for 4th-dimensional visitations from this realm. "Heaven," a reference to the sky, became a reference for the realm as well - as well as for the reaches of space. The Holy City is a massive metropolis at the center of Planet Heaven, presumably constructed solely by God Himself. It is the holiest and most pleasant part of the entire world in that realm; yet none but God Himself may enter it until the Day of Judgment passes. (John 3:13) The city's exact size is unknown; but all residences are mansions - at least, by the standards of what a 1st-century Jew would define a "mansion," if not also exceeding the 21st century American definition. It hosts a mansion for every saved individual human being that has ever existed, plus has residence capacity for every single angel. Saved entities reside in villages outside the city gate, waiting for the day when they are allowed to enter the city. They wait tirelessly, as the realm doesn't allow for fatigue. While the entirety of the entity is in this other realm, a merger of the realm with a replacement Physicalia is possibly what is meant by "a new Heaven and a new Earth" in Revelation 21. Courtallium is the Divine Courtroom, a special realm that exists in-between all the others. It is where all souls go for judgment, which doesn't take long. This realm is the smallest, due to its limited purpose. It connects all the realms together through what are known as the Chasm Tubes. The one between Heaven and Hell is blocked off, referred as the "Great Chasm." This is so that the rebel spirits can never invade paradise and inflict harm to it as they once did during the War in Heaven. As a consequence, however, human souls that become mode-locked on the wrong side of Volition Dilemma's completion are also unable to be rescued from Hell. And those in Heaven cannot travel to Hell to alleviate their suffering. Instead, the Heaven-bound are often overwhelmed with thoughts of their own realm; so that they cannot even be all that mindful of the rebels getting their just desserts. Apart from God Himself, only Ferrymen can navigate all the Chasm Tubes. Ferrymen only arrive to the gate of the Infernal City when they have more condemned humans to drop off. They seldom stay longer than they have to, as their presence would not shake the realm from its purpose. Primalus The first to make a conscious decision within the Divitons (John 14:28) - including the decision to create all other non-Diviton entities - the Primalus is absolute. It otherwise bears only one true feature that sets it apart from the other two Divitons: the ability to withhold very specific knowledge from the other Divitons - namely, the day and hour of the final obliteration of all remaining Earths (Matthew 24:36.) Since the overall concept of the Primalus is difficult for human minds to comprehend in a practical way, the best analogy to its relation to the Secondarium is to use a father-son analogy. This was especially meaningful to older, more patriarchal societies where a son's obedience to his father was more common and expected. The Primalus instigates a willful thought to convert to action. The Secondarium immediately carries it out. The Trimalus acts as a facilitator for the other two, wishing to keep his speech on matters to a minimum. Therefore, the Primalus is commonly addressed as "God the Father." Secondarium By extension, the Secondarium is referred to as God the Son in most theological discussions. This Diviton is most commonly thought to inhabit the physical human body of Christ, though the entire Trinity inhabiting the body is possible. The body is referred to as the Full Human Shell, to distinguish from the "Body of Christ" that is a term used to describe the Invisible Church. The term "shell" is used to determine that the body is fully (enhanced) human, whereas the angelic Manifests are temporary pseudo-humans. This also is used to avoid using the term "avatar," as that term is derived from Hinduism - and there is some confusion about what exactly defines an avatar in a theological context. In Dozerfleet terminology, the angelic Manifests are hard-construct avatars for the angel spirits. In Hinduism, an avatar is merely a representation that is visible. This could be a hard construct, or even a mere astral projection - such as Luke Skywalker's near the end of The Last Jedi. The term "avatar" is not used in reference to Jesus' body on the Dozerfleet Database, specifically to avoid confusion between modern Western and traditional Hindu understandings of what an "avatar" actually is. While the Manifests could be considered an "avatar" in the sense of being a "vessel," the term "avatar" is also used this way to refer to the link between the human and cybernetic minds that's developed when a Pilltar pilot assumes control of a Pilltar droid. "Pilltar" is short for "Robotic Pill Bug-like Humanoid Avatar." Limitations in the use of "avatar" are also to avoid confusion with the web representation image of someone, as well as to avoid confusion with James Cameron's concept from the film Avatar - and with the unaffiliated animated Avatar TV shows. The Dozerfleet Megaverse - and Cherinob by extension - aim to keep things as Christian theology-friendly as possible. Cameron's work is more of a Gnostic-mystical-socialist worldview, whereas The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra derive most of their inspiration from Buddhism. Likewise, the "Shell" is not referred as a "Manifest" - in spite the phrase "God in Man made manifest" being a line included in "Song of Thankfulness and Praise" by Christopher Wadsworth in 1862, referencing 1 Peter 1:20. This is to indicate that the Shell has full humanity, whereas the angels' manifestation hard constructs are incomplete golems with fluctuating levels of pseudo-human detail. Jesus had a full and fully-functioning digestive system. While he could condition it to go without food for a very long time with little sign of any ill effect, it existed. And he was able to feel hunger. Cherinob's manifests, by contrast, almost never have a true digestive system. Jesus had reproductive organs too, though he never used them for that purpose. Cherinob's imitation of female genitalia may or may not be complete at any given point in time. Jesus needed to be fully human, to fulfill Genesis 3:15. Cherinob only needs to resemble being human, to contain the violence of her true form. How often Jesus needed to wash himself is unknown, but it's assumed he bathed at times like any ordinary man. Cherinob rarely has to worry about hygiene in the traditional human sense, instead needing to shed excess radiation buildup as a substitute for shedding biological body filth. Trimalus Finally, there's the Trimalus. Lack of a better term to do justice to what this facilitator Diviton does has led to him being often referred to as merely "the Holy Spirit." Without his input, the souls of mankind would be incapable of possessing - nor maturing - in anything resembling saving faith. What he does grow of seeds planted from hearing the Word in the human soul, the Great Hubris (often dubbed the "Old Adam") within fallen human nature is tirelessly and aggressively seeking to snuff out - often just to prove to itself that it can. This final entity is probably the least understood, and the least discussed even in the Bible itself. Archangels While certainly capable of handling all the affairs of Creation by Himself, God was not content to simply do so. Instead, he generously created the angels specifically to be managers of every department of Creation at every level, with a hierarchical chain of command that would lead back to himself. Apart from the dangerous risk of Volition Dilemma, all of this system was otherwise engineered to work in perfect harmony. God elected to take the form He was most proud of forming himself into, and make that the form used as a template for human design. With the angels, however, their full and true forms were designated to be showcases of creativity and functionality. Yet, they were generously allowed to reshape themselves to suit whatever needs they had. This often included the ability to form humanoid appearances for themselves. Not often would these manifestations develop as winged humanoids; but that didn't stop humanity from making winged humanoids the default method of their description as a shortcut to indicate their not-quite human essence. The Archangels are those angels at the top ranks. God's raw Diviton forms making up the persons of the Trinity are overwhelming to the point of explosion and even possible existence negation by unapproved onlookers. The closest angels able to see Him in any form close to this raw form without being completely shaken to their core nor obliterated were selected as the... Prociot The Prociot was to be the Ultimate Archangel. This Seraphim would be more spectacular than all the others, and function almost as a right-hand to God Himself. Lucifer was originally going to have this position; but rebelled because he didn't like the concept of Truth By Definition. In Cherinob mythos, the role was then given to Michael. On pages 22 - 23 of the 8.5"x11" page dimension draft of "Scalding Inquiries" in Stationery Voyagers, the exact moment of this happening is first recorded as is canon to Dozerfleet. Duciot Michael originally held this position. Its exact purpose apart from what the Prociot's position was is unknown; but Michael was to be this. He was promoted to Prociot after Lucifer rebelled. Raphael later replaced Michael as the Duciot. Triciot Originally Rickrod, Andélito later was promoted to this when Rickrod rebelled. Rickrod instead became Satan's right-hand demon, and renamed himself Beelzebub. Rickrod also became known as the Dark Wanderer, Lord of All Sorcery. Tericiot This position was originally held by Andélito, who was promoted following Rickrod's rebellion. Uriel replaced Andélito in this role afterward. All other Seraphim It's unknown exactly how many Seraphim there allegedly are, but they are the rarest of the angels in number. Oraphim Also known as the Ophanim, these beings are described in their true forms by Daniel as being odd-cored entities surrounded by interlocked wheels with eyes on them. Little is known about them apart from Daniel's vision of them. However, they are the inspiration behind Miles Wealthington's alias in A So-Called Heretic. Miles' "Oraphim" proves to be the key to locking away the Shrouded Entity by imprisoning him in ice in Greenland. Miles considered it only fair that he'd take on an angelic form to seal away Simon Bentforth, the latter of whom believed he was a vessel of the Devil. Orchestrators Orchestrators carry out random instructions to angels of lesser rank, and oversee other events. They guide parts of the Web of Destiny closest to the Rod, assisting God in guiding the course of history. Little is known of them apart from this. Angels Angels at this tier are more likely to be seen by humanity than most others. Their mastery of hypercube space allows them to phase in and out of human-perceivable reality on a whim. Most of what is seen and known of angels by humanity involves this tier. Little is described of their classifications anywhere canon. However, Dozerfleet mythos has its own take on the classes. These were first defined in Stationery Voyagers, but have taken on new life in the Cherinob mythos. Naturalim Also known as Defenders of the Natural Order, the Naturalim are overseers of the laws of biology and psychology of biology at the cellular level and above. The men of Sodom allied themselves with the Corruptors of Natural Order, the demons that were the sworn enemies of the Naturalim. They vowed to disgrace this classification of angels in every possible way, and that was part of what sealed that city's fate. Defenders of Natural Order are very close to nature, and like to hide among tall plants. After the War in Heaven, they acquired futuristic armor for their humanoid forms. The armor tends to be white with green accents and trims. Their helmets tend to be shades of green as well. Filforth is the most well-known. Their symbol is a green leaf. In Stationery Voyagers, when Oceanoe Hendelbin was attacked with Reverse-Eros gas by the Crooked Rainbow due to their frustration with the lack of gay Stationery beings, Filforth avenged Oceanoe by confronting the hordes of rioters. They threatened to rape him, to validate the men of Sodom. Filforth responded to this by reducing the violent rioters to charred skeletons, destroying much of a city block in the process."Choice After All" Liberal politicians, refusing to acknowledge that Filforth was actually an angel, took brief pictures of him while he was still visible and had media outlets portray him as some sort of "anti-gay terrorist." No mention was made of destruction to the city block by the rioters, as these ideologues wanted to blame Filforth for everything. They were punished for their lies to the public by Maurice visiting them, and inducing fatal heart attacks in them. Still others refused to learn from this, doubling down in rebellion against truth. Filforth is portrayed as more reserved in the Cherinob series, being much more hesitant to seek violent retaliation - even against evildoers who clearly deserve it! When not in his armor, his human form is that of a garbage truck worker. Other Naturalim take on quasi-pacifistic forms, preferring non-violent solutions to problems whenever possible. Communicadrim The main messenger class. The biggest difference in their armor appearance from the Naturalim is blue instead of green. Their symbol is a trailing fireball, symbolic of the Holy Spirit. In their true forms, they resemble beings of binary code sequences strutting about and managing the universe at the most basic and subatomic levels. They double as messenger spirits, conveying messages to mankind as God wills it. Gabriel is the most well-known Biblical example. Stringsitters The highest sub-class. These beings oversee the integrity of every photon and string in the known physical universe. Gabriel is at this level. Havfoleithan The Stringsitters took over for this class when the majority of its members joined the rebellion. They originally were overseers of the Strong Nuclear Force. They instead became the Scorptisquid Corps. When the Guardians were set up to protect humanity from natural and supernatural assaults, the Scorptisquid made it their goal to undermine the Guardians at every turn. Folefthenor Overseers of the Weak Nuclear Force. A majority of their order rebelled, resulting in them becoming the Minionoids - servants of the Scorptisquid. Nullifiers This class was set up some time after the War in Heaven. As Beelzebub made a name for himself as the Dark Wanderer, men started being seduced to the dark arts. To limit the destruction that purveyors of witchcraft could do, the Nullifiers were set up as an anti-magic brigade. Levío is the most well-known member of this class. They can be determined apart from the Communicadrim by having gold trims instead of blue. Ferrymen These angels were on the front lines to escort the rebels through the Metabeautalium-Depositalium Chasm Tube, which later was sealed off and became the Great Chasm. While they are not the only angels on the front lines, they were the ones who were the most at risk of being sucked into Hell along with the rebels, as the rebels tried desperately to make these angels suffer for their role. While Velithia was not among that number to actually get pulled into the Chasm Tube, she was threatened with being dragged into it by Kritchobol's treachery. Maurice was among those that were pulled into the Chasm Tube, but escaped before arriving in Hell. The combined wrath of Hell and of the rebels being cast into it charred Maurice and all others like him, transforming their true forms into hideous humanoid skeletons that appeared to be made of molten lava. Promised eventual restoration after the Last Day of Judgement, the Ferrymen were allowed to hide their true forms beneath the guise of humanoid physicians. Their one condition was that to ferry souls, they had to wear helmets. Most of their hideous new forms remained hidden, except for two glowing red eyes that would peer out from the dark veil that their helmets generated. They otherwise appeared as helmeted doctors or sailors, wearing white coats and having red trims and accents instead of the blue or green of other angel classes. Their mission is to ferry souls to the Courtroom. After judgment, their job is to ferry souls to their final destination - Heaven or Hell. Guardians Given the vows of the Scorptisquid and Minionoids, this class was set up to protect humanity as the Guardian Angels. It is unknown how many there exactly are, except by God alone. Cavalore is the most well-known in Dozerfleet mythos. He was Mary's guardian, and is later depicted to be a companion for Cherinob. This class often has its members carry large shields. They are distinct from their cousin classes by having silver trims. Others There are other classes and roles for angels, but they're not discussed at length in Dozerfleet mythos. Cherinob was originally Velithia, a soother of children and member of the Naturalim. She doubled as a guardian otherwise. Being closer to humanity than most other angels, she was also one of the most hesitant to embrace the stoicism of her peers. She reveled in being emotional - even where the others tried not to show emotion. The Shard of Kritchobol transformed her into the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction, though she will be restored one day to being her old self permanently. She now oversees the effects of nuclear fallout, often accompanying Maurice. Cherinob has special armor, though she can only summon it sparingly. It limits the time she needs to wear her mesh - a protective energy field that keeps her energy being converted to radiation from harming life. Because of this, she needs to drain every so often. Her armor lets her drain painlessly, whereas the mesh becomes tiring to maintain over time. Wearing her armor - even briefly - resets the stress of her mesh to zero. Dolondri is the Giver of Titles. Little else is known about him. File:JessicaTruscottAsCherinob.jpg|Cherinob, Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction File:Dolondri.jpg|Dolondri, Giver of Titles References See also * [[Demon classes in Cherinob|Demon classes in Cherinob]] * Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy * Cherinob * Levío * Filforth Category: Cherinob